Life After Death
by smilinginthedark
Summary: It's been 3 months since Bonnie and Damon disappeared into the unknown, and the gang find there own ways to cope with the aftermath. Bonnie and Damon are in uncharted waters, meaning anything could happen. But the question they all want to secretly answer is there, life after death? [Inspired by the Season 5 Finale]
1. Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or The Vampire Diaries even though I sure wish I did. Also this is my first TVD fanfic so be easy with me please.**

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked while staring at the imminent white light.

"I don't kno-" The white light consumed them and just like that they were gone.

3 months later…

Mystic Falls was bustling with life after all the new construction. The Mystic Grille expanded; there was a new fountain in the middle of the town square contributed by a certain ex-hybrid. Everything was better, the grass greener, the air just a little bit sweeter, and birds sung with life. The crime rates have dropped dramatically, seeing how the town had one of the highest homicidal rates around. But the lack of supernatural creatures, left the area resolved of killing sprees and wicked magic. So for the first time you could see the joy of Mystic Falls, because there was no funeral to attend every week. Although the Falls seemed anew, no one forgot their past. Especially one blonde cheerleader who built a mural of all the people they have lost within the last years. In the dead middle, are two faces easily recognizable by many people in the community. The girl had a big toothy smile, that made her olive green eyes bright. Next to her with his arm unrealistically draped on her shoulder was a pale man, with blue eyes so vivid they could pierce into your soul, and a smirk you wish you could wipe off. There sitting on a bench in front of the mural was a previously mentioned blonde who always started her day, admiring the mural. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as if to commit the whole thing to memory and smiled. She stood up and pulled out her phone to snap a pic just in case her memory didn't suffice. Today was the last day she could wake up and see the mural because tomorrow she was heading back to Whitmore, which she was very excited for. She had took one last glance at the mural and left. She had a busy day scheduled ahead of her she had to make sure that everyone, was packed up and ready to go for tomorrow and knowing her friends none of them have even begun.

She knocked the door to a third floor apartment rapidly, after some shuffling around the door creaked open and Caroline found herself in front of a topless Jeremy who so clearly just woke up.

"Jeremy as much as I love toned abs, please put on a shirt."

"Caroline, what are you even doing here?" Jeremy yawned. Caroline pushed the door aside and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm so thirsty, because I didn't hydrate this morning, which I usually never forget to do" She explained as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"What?" Jeremy said while rubbing his eyes.

"Well I guess I must have been to excited so I forgot, I can't wait for Whitmore!"

"Jeremy whose here?" Alaric stepped in, adjusting his eyes to the light. Caroline turned around sipping her glass; only too see that Alaric was half nude too.

"Jeez what is it with all this PG-13 nudity, actually I can't complain both of you are quite easy on the eyes, and by the way where did you get this orange juice it is the best!"

"Morning Caroline" Alaric and Jeremy stared at the all to energized blonde with bewilderment.

"Don't mean to come off as mean but what exactly are you doing here this early?"

"As good as you guys are to look at I'm obviously here for Elena, duh!" Suddenly the men of the room got quiet, slightly bewildered at her statement.

"Well where is she Awkward 1, and Awkward 2?"

"Caroline, Elena doesn't live here anymore…" Jeremy said while Alaric tried to quietly sneak away from what could soon become a hazardous area.

"What do you mean she doesn't live here, you guys all moved in together after.. What happened"

"Yeah but last month we decided things would be better if we separated ourselves a bit."

"You're telling me that Elena moved out a month ago, and I'm just hearing about this now! Also that you guys think it's a great time to be "separated!" Caroline growled the glass in her hand no longer safe.

"Look you wouldn't understand"

"Understand what?"

"What we're going through?" He regretted every single word that he just blurted out of his mouth, and thought how he could be so idiotic to think that he could possibly say that.

"I don't _understand _what it's like to have my best friend die?!" the glass exploded into a million chards and cascaded onto the floors like tears, "In case you forgot Bonnie (and Damon on occasion) were my friends too. So how dare you say, I wouldn't _understand_!"

"You know that's not what I meant?" He worded carefully as he stepped a little closer to her.

"Then what did you mean, mhm"

"I meant that.. Things have been different for me and Elena." Noticing that the blonde had calmed down just a tad he took the opportunity to drag her to the sink.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy turned on the faucet and Caroline finally released the few chards she had left in her hands. Her dark blood going down the sink along with them. Jeremy placed her hands under the running water, "It's just that Elena and I grieve differently and we felt better if we separated ourselves from each other." He proceeded to pick the glass out her hands although she had already started healing, and whipped her hands clean with a towel.

"Oh… and thanks" was all Caroline managed to get out, seeing that the conversation was a very sensitive subject for the Gilbert. Jeremy threw the hand towel over his shoulder.

"It's ok, I think it's better this way.. So we can heal at our own paces." Caroline didn't know what to say, so she hugged him. He was a bit surprised; it's been awhile since he had received a hug. But finally he returned the hug and it was nice, he even sighed a little with relief. Then Alaric walked in with a shirt on this time, and Caroline quickly let go of Jeremy being reminded that his half nude body was against her.

"Go follow his example" she exclaimed with a shove.

"Alright" he chuckled and went to his room. Caroline started to sweep up the glass as Alaric eyeballed her from the corner of his eyes wondering what happened in the kitchen.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"It looks like you want to say something"

"Nope, not me I'm just you know, making breakfast" He said as he made a show of cracking the eggs.

"uhh huh"

"Yup, by the way are you planning on staying for breakfast" By this time Caroline had finished her sweeping and there wasn't a glass in sight.

"No I don't think I can."

"No, you barge into my house this early the least you can do is stay for breakfast"

"It's that I have a schedule-"

"Nope you just made us put shirts on you're staying" Jeremy said as he reappeared with a white muscle shirt that was barely a shirt.

"Look I'm such a good a host, I'll even make you your favorite breakfast." Alaric told her with a grin on his face.

"Really you'll make me banana French toast coated with brown sugar and drizzled with AB+ blood on top of some low-fat whip cream, O and don't forget turkey bacon on the side." Alaric's eyes boggled at the very detailed order and Jeremy cringed a little at her request for blood.

"Yeah.. I could make that," Ric said incredulously.

"Great I'll set the table" she squealed and Jeremy went along to help her. They all ended up enjoying breakfast; it turned out Alaric was an amazing cook. He actually made Caroline's breakfast better than she had ever tasted, so she titled him her go to breakfast man. They had a nice conversation as the sun continued to rise, and they looked like a normal family on a normal day eating breakfast. Alaric asked them how their weeks had gone and even cracked some dad jokes and Caroline chatted on about her excitement for returning to college. Jeremy stayed relatively quiet, as he just wanted to relish in the moment, because in that moment everything was ok. Caroline enjoyed being there so much she forgot why she had came and ended up leaving with a smile on her face as she told Jeremy she owed him a glass.

It was when she was in her car that she realized she had no idea where she was going until she ended up at the Forwood Mansion. She rang the doorbell expecting Matt or Tyler to answer, but to her surprise it was someone else.

"Elena!"

3 months earlier

The light swallowed them and suddenly the pair was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. They were traveling at the speed of light, Bonnie's body was light as feather and she floated forward. Damon on the other hand seemed to become heavier the longer they traveled, causing him to stray, but they didn't let go of each other's hands. Soon their hands started to burn and it was as if something was telling Bonnie to let go of him but she knew better. A drumming began telling them that their destination was arriving wherever, that maybe. The drumming got louder and then Bonnie's head felt like it was gonna crack open if she did not let go of Damon's hand. She literally felt as if her head was tearing apart into two, she closed her eyes to concentrate on not letting go. Damon felt her slipping away so he grabbed on to her small hand tighter, all the while fighting of the sensation that felt as if his arm was set on fire by a thousand suns. The drumming banged on and on, as if approaching a battle, inside their heads. Bonnie let out a scream that could not be heard over the incessant drumming. Then it stopped, it all stopped; the drumming, the light, the burning. Damon opened his eyes and Bonnie fell to the ground in front of him.

"Bonnie!" He dropped to the ground quickly.

"Do not die twice in one day," he commanded, he checked her heart rate, glad to hear that it was still beating. Some blood had come out her nose he quickly wiped it away with his forearm.

"Alright it looks like, I'll be doing all the work, as usual."

He picked her in both his arms and her head fell next to his chest. Finally he looked around at his surroundings for the first time. The sun was bright here, and hills rolling with green. Damon recognized that he had been here before but only for a very brief time, so he commenced to climb the hill to seek shelter. The other side was a valley covered in trees with a glistening river running right through it, and the skies were the best shade of blue. Even Damon couldn't deny the beauty of the place, but he continued walking occasionally checking to see if Bonnie was still breathing. After what seemed like 3 hours of walking, Bonnie blinked her eyes to life although the rest of her body looked drained.

"Nice to see that you decided to wake up lazy"

"What?" she croaked still not aware of much, and wincing at the major migraine she felt.

"You're lucky your light, or else I would have left you stranded a long time ago." This is when Bonnie realized Damon was carrying her.

"Put me down, right now."

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Now" she commanded despite being frail, and her head still pounding.

"Ok whatever you say, Judgey." He swung her off his arms and planted her on the floor. She took one step forward, and fumbled to the ground.

"Told you bad idea" he proclaimed while catching her and picking her up once again. She glared at him with eyes of death, but even that was too much work for her. As much as she hated being needy, she did need his help. Damon smirked as he saw her come to the realization, how he could be so smug even in the afterlife baffled her.

"Where are we?" As she tried to crane her neck to see her surroundings but it hurt her too much.

"Somewhere you've never been."

"Thanks Captain Obvious" she croaked dryly and decided to give up on Damon, she tried staying awake but her eyelids gave way. A couple more hours later, the sun started to set and Damon decided to set up "camp". But the second he went to put Bonnie down she awoke once again. She convinced him that she was strong enough to walk now, her steps were extremely shaky so Damon decided to help her by letting her use his shoulder as a prop.

"Come on, I don't have all day"

"For all you know, you have eternity" Damon squinted at the fact that he indeed was dead. As Bonnie tried to hobble of in a different direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To that boulder by the river"

"Why?"

"Just help me get there" Too tired to understand her witchy logic he helped her towards the boulder, where she sat down. He sat down next to her afraid she'll fall to her death or double death or whatever he didn't know if they were capable of death in this place. Just as he expected she started tilting towards the river, so he quickly caught her in his grasp. At that moment Bonnie did something weird, she smiled. Not just a little smile, but a huge smile that made her look rejuvenated with life, and made her eyes sparkle. It made him feel queasy inside. He followed her eye line and before he knew it he was smiling too. Suddenly he understood why she wanted to sit there. Bonnie glanced ever so quickly at him and was surprised to see him have an authentic smile spread across his face. In front of them was a sunset no device or artist could capture. The skies were painted with vivid oranges, yellow, reds, pinks, and purples, and a crystal blue river that crashed ever so slowly against the rocks mirrored the sky below. A wind swept through the trees bringing the smell of pine and a shiver to Bonnie's spine. Damon noticed and brought her closer just a little more, realizing how cold her skin really was. Bonnie hadn't seemed to have notice or she didn't mind because she didn't have anything to say about the matter.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" She said never taking her eyes of the picturesque sky.

"No" the word just slipping out of his mouth and it was full of pure honesty. Never in his long life had he seen something as beautiful as what he was experiencing now.

Minutes later Bonnie whispered into the wind "If death means staring at this sunset for eternity, I think I'm ok with being dead, even if it means being stuck with you."

Damon silently agreed, knowing very well that what she said was compliment. Bonnie placed her head on Damon's chest, surprising him but he didn't mind it frankly it was nice. A couple minutes later her head popped backup in shock as if she just realized what she had done, the sin she had committed.

"Da-mon… You're… human" She stated with her olive eyes staring at him with surprise as she had felt the presence of his heart, he averted his eyes to the sunset and replied tenaciously," I know."

**I know this chapter was a bit boring but I hope you enjoyed and it'll pick up soon.**


	2. Hypothermia

She couldn't help it her hand gravitated towards his chest, and she felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as she started to notice the small heaves he took to bring air to his lungs. Damon refused to look her in the eyes, because he was not thrilled by his predicament.

"Bonnie close your mouth, or I'm going to put something you won't appreciate in it." He raised his brows at her and she quickly closed her mouth and smacked him on the shoulder. Forgetting how weak she was, her body lost its place on the boulder. She would have fell into the rushing water below had Damon not grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her back up.

"I have never seen you so clumsy." Damon smirked.

"I've never seen you so human" she retaliated knowing that Damon was not taking a liking to his new heartbeat. And for the first time she had seen Damon blush, his cheeks rosy with the blood circulating through his body.

"Is wittle Damon mad, cause he no have vampire teeth?" she teased. Something stirred inside of Damon, for over a century all he had known was immortality now he had to deal with humanity. Damon wasn't in the mood to hear Bonnie pester him about him having to breath, so he got up and walked away.

"Come on Damon, I was only joking" He didn't turn back though, he just kept on walking not having the slightest clue where he was heading. What could humanity possibly give him, being a vampire gave him; strength, speed, and power. Being a human could only hinder him in any scenario, now he would have to find food, water, and shelter. He didn't like all the necessities that came with being human besides the important 3, humans had a tendency for needing happiness and that dreaded awfulness that is love to survive. But if Damon were to be honest with himself, all his life those were the things that Damon searched for. He just wanted to be able to have love and experience joy, without a million obstacles in the way. He got to experience all of these things for a very brief time with Elena and that's what he hated the most about being here. That he finally had a chance to live his dream, he finally had the girl, but no just then he had to die. Die. Die. Die. Dying. Death, these words seemed to haunt him wherever he went, but it was expected since he was cursed to roam earth as a creature of the night. Damon lost in his thoughts walked right into a mailbox. A mailbox?

What the hell was a mailbox doing here of all places? When he surveyed his surroundings he spotted a cottage house a couple yards away. He followed a little dirt path, that lead him there. It was a small cottage made out of stone, with a well in the front. Something about the place just looked like it was ripped right out of a fairytale. He knocked on the door wondering if there was anyone else in this god-forsaken place.

"Hello!"

He opened the door, when seconds had passed, and stepped inside. He braced himself for the impact but he just strolled right in, the door once again reminding him of his humanity. One look and he already mapped out the dimly light cottage. It was an open floor plan, meaning there were absolutely no rooms beside what he guessed was the bathroom. By the fireplace was a small green loveseat sitting next to a tall rich ruby red arm chair, that had his name written all over it. On both sides of the fireplace were shelves exploding with books. Behind the loveseat was a small kitchen that had a wood table that could only seat two. The bedroom seemed to be the biggest and brightest area in the cottage, a king sized bed floating in the middle; it was covered with lavish blankets. It had two windows on both sides of the room with the curtains drawn, letting the setting sunburst through. Underneath one of the windows was a light brown armoire, which had engraved flowers on the side. Underneath the other window was a desk that faced the setting sun. Damon was not a fan of the décor in that room, it basically screamed Bonnie. Speaking of Bonnie how dare she ridicule him for his humanity, when he had no choice in the matter. She had no idea what the hell he was going through. To have so much power and it be a part of you then to just have it disappear. God Bonnie, why did he have to be stuck here with her of all people, it's like someone or something had it out for him. Slowly he heard a noise pulling him out of his thoughts, he stepped out of the cottage to get a better hear for it since his new ears sucked.

"Damon!" he heard Bonnie squeal among the trees. What could she possibly want now?

"DAMON, HELP!" He heard the fear in her voice and ran through the foliage following her screams although it seemed like she was running away from him. He reached the boulder where she was before but she wasn't there anymore. He searched the land but it was getting dark, because the sun had already finished setting.

"Bonnie where are you?"

"Here!" After adjusting his eyes, he found her down the river holding onto a log for her dear life. It seems Bonnie was not cable sitting still.

"Hold on!" She must have fell in while he was PMSing Damon thought. He had to reach her quick because her tiny body wouldn't last long against the strengthening rapids. Eventually he lowered himself onto the log, she was grasping on to. Very carefully he inched towards her because if they both fell in, they were screwed. Bonnie fingers were slipping but Damon yanked her arm in time, and pulled her body onto the log.

"How many times do I have to save your life?" He huffed.

"Trust me if there was any other way" She shivered feeling bothered by Damon's remark, seeing how she had put her ass on the line for the Salvatores various of times.

"Is that ungratefulness I hear" Damon said while crawling, prepared to leave and let her ass fall and the current make it way with her.

"Wait-t" she said grabbing his wrist "I'm sor-ry."

Damon stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Her eyes were glowing in the dark much like a Cheshire cat, her wet hair sticking to her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Bonnie stared at how is ivory skin shone against the dark sky and his eyes pierced through the night. Damon wasn't use to hearing people say sorry to him, so he wanted to remember this moment. Especially since he thought Bonnie of all people was the last person he expected to hear apologize, to him. Bonnie shivered breaking the gaze, suddenly remembering that she was freezing. He blinked breaking the spell that he was in, and noticed that her whole body was shaking. He made way on the log for her to crawl through, she was cautious but even then she slipped a little. Damon placed his hand on her to keep her steady.

"Get your ha-nd off my a-ss right n-ow" She said her head snapping back at him, her teeth chattering the entire time.

"Relax, Judgy I'm just making sure you don't fall." He smirked, he couldn't deny that he was a little turned on right now; the glare she was giving him was pretty hot.

"I think I'll ma-na-ge." She responded while wiggling her way from underneath his hand, at the moment Damon had been put in trance as he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to smack it. But he stopped himself as Bonnie continued to crawl even slower now.

"Take your sweet time, Judgy I'll be enjoying the view." Bonnie blushed she hated the situation that they were in.

"Shu-tup Da-mon"

"No, but seriously have you always had this ass."

"No, Damon it just magically appeared out of nowhere."

"Well maybe if you didn't wear all those god awful layers." He was silently thanking the universe for letting Bonnie die in these curve hugging skinny jeans. But he was serious why was she hiding this treasure, it looked plush but firm. He could only imagine what it possibly looked like bare; he felt that overwhelming urge to smack it again.

"I'll make sure to wear even more layers now." He chuckled he could sense her getting flustered as she landed on the ground and stood up. A little wave of sadness washed over him as he realized the amazing view was gone and once again hidden by her horrific top. Bonnie's teeth had been slamming against each other as she battled the cold.

"Take off your shirt." Damon said nonchalantly.

"What-t?"

"Leaving wet clothes on will only lead to hypothermia." She stiffened, was she willing to let herself die just so Damon doesn't see her in her bra. Damon didn't have time for this; he rolled his eyes and started taking off her cardigan, which was absolutely drenched.

"Ok I'll d-o it, ju-st don't lo-ok." He huffed but reluctantly turned around. Although he did try to sneak a peek and wasn't surprised that she had yet another shirt on underneath. He swears Bonnie must have been a nun in another life.

"I'm do-ne let's g-ooo" He turned around as she hid herself from him as best she could. Damon was astonished when he found her trembling in a bright pink lace bra. It was a sight if he had ever seen one, he was impressed Judgy was packing heat.

"I, I t-told you no-t t-to look!" He walked towards and she was terrified this was not what she wanted. Damon had his signature smirk implanted on his face, as he started tearing off his jacket. Bonnie was about to scream, she could not believe his nerve, she opened her mouth to argue. When he softly planted his leather jacket on her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "What did you think I was going to do, seduce you?" She swallowed hard, as she contemplated slapping him. She would never admit it but the heat his breath brought was heavenly. He chuckled seeing her restraint.

"Come on we have to go"

"Go?" She started to zip up his leather jacket that was warm, and smelt musky, arrogant, and fabulous.

"Just trust me" He said while throwing his arm around her waist and bringing her in. He could sense her mouth opening ready to retaliate.

"Ahh ahh body heat." She frowned knowing that he was right once again.

Damon led the way, through the trees, Bonnie slightly afraid of where he was bringing them. But all her worries washed away when she saw the small cottage. When they stepped inside she stood there a moment to take it all in then she hurried to cuddle herself into the loveseat and rolled herself into a giant burrito with a plush throw blanket. Damon proceeded to start a fire glad that there were matches because he didn't want to spend hours rubbing stones together. When he glanced back Bonnie was wrapped up to the point of suffocation and her jeans laid on the floor between them. She smiled when she started to feel the cold in her bones starting to melt away. Damon planted himself in front of the loveseat despite the armchair next to it and watched the vibrant flames dance.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon muttered into the air, believing Bonnie had dozed off already.

"If I get to ask you one too?" He silently nodded complying with her small demand.

"Why am I here?" He said his body devoid of emotion as he watched the embers tango.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why wasn't I sucked into the great dark void, along with Markos, Silas and Katherine. I'm no better than the rest of them." He remarked unflinchingly as he withheld the symphony of emotions that played inside of him. His arm propped on one knee, what he would give for a glass of bourbon right now.

" I don't know." He wasn't surprised by her quiet answer, how could she possibly know. Bonnie studied Damon this was the second time she had seen Damon in a vulnerable state, the first being when his brother died. She could sense the silent storm behind his glass eyes, a storm that she has experienced various times before.

"But I'm glad you're here." Damon's head snapped at Bonnie's declaration. He glared at her searching for pity and artificiality in her little cat eyes. This gaze was much like the one they shared on the river except this time, Bonnie didn't break it. He was shocked to find that she was full of sincerity; he felt something move inside of him.

"Why? I'm a monster and you know that more than anyone else."

"True. You can call me crazy, but I guess I would rather be stuck in an eternity with you than have to wallow alone." He saw a smile playing at her lips, he had never taken Bonnie to be humorous but apparently death does that to a person.

"Careful Bonnie, that sounds dangerously close to a proposal."

"In your dreams!"

"Mine never, you know I'm not the commitment type."

"Of course not, what type are you exactly?"

"Oh you know the rabid sex type."

"You're disgusting!"

"Am I though?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so, it's perfectly natural to be in touch with your sexual self."

"Yeah but maybe not to your extent."

"Wait does that mean little Bonnie Bennett is in touch with her sexual side?"

"If you're asking me if I've had sex, it's none of your business."

"Which clearly means you have, you were totally banging Baby Gilbert!"

"Like I said it's none of your business!"

"So it turns out you're not a saint after all."

"Who ever said I was?"

"Please you are constantly preaching about good, love, honesty and blah, blah, blah."

"That is so not true, name a time."

"You would have probably started preaching about us being stuck here if I didn't stop you earlier."

"But it's true. I rather be here with you than nothing else at all." Damon was dumbfounded once again, at her willingness to share this sincere opinion.

"You have officially lost your coco puffs."

"I know, having died twice can do that to a person" She giggled as she tried to wrap herself even more into the blanket. Damon couldn't help but chuckle because Bonnie was being impossibly cute at that moment. Her caramel skin only heightened in the presence of the fire, he found himself not wanting to look away. But after awhile he trained his eyes to the flames, starting to lose himself in his thoughts, yet again. Bonnie watched how the fire flickered on Damon's face, making him look dark and tortured. Yes she knew Damon was a murderer but there was an underlying tone in his eyes that she couldn't exactly identify. Was it guilt, innocence, regret, longing for better, or maybe all those things at once?

After awhile she asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind. "Why do you hate being human?" Damon blinking was the only thing that registered as him hearing her.

"Let's just say vulnerability isn't my strong suit."

"Some say vulnerability is strength."

"You know that's a load of bull." He scoffed, who was stupid enough to say that?

"I sure hope not." He wondered why on earth Bonnie would say that, when he recollected that she was just as vulnerable as him. He was hesitant to ask the question that popped into his head, yes they were opening up to each other but they still had boundaries.

"What was it like losing your powers?" She didn't reply right away in fact he didn't think she planned to at all. He thought she had already decided that they have had enough conversation for one night, and was locking her thoughts away.

"It was like losing every single part of me, and being left with nothing." He swallowed hard, that was exactly how he felt at the moment. Here he thought in his selfishness that no one had ever had to deal with all the crap he has. But Bonnie has, she's lost everything and then some but she still manages to cope. She doesn't go on a murderous rampage when things don't go her way, and things seldom go her way. He had always known that little Bonnie Bennett was better than the rest but it was now that he was starting to admire her for it. She was an unsung hero, a patron of selflessness and courage, even in the face of death. A face she has seen countless times, and would gladly see again if it meant saving the ones she loved. Both have lived through similar circumstances, and both arose from them differently. Damon would never admit to her but Bonnie was and would always be superior to him.

"Does it get easier?" Damon breathed hoping she didn't catch the fear in his voice.

"Well when I wasn't being the anchor, it was ok, I mean I was just happy to be there in any form of life whatsoever. Although I felt like I was missing a part of me but at the same time I felt like I had finally found myself. You know I was in my natural element nothing but body and soul. I guess you could say it was and still is, liberating." Damon straightened his shoulders at the thought, sifting through his body to see if he sensed anything that was suddenly free inside of him. The corner of his mouth turned down when he came up empty.

"Give it time, Damon." He clenched his jaw as she had been observing him battle himself mentally, and Damon wasn't keen on being observed. So in true Damon style he changed the subject with a raise of his brow and a tug at the side of his lips, and you knew that what ever came out of his mouth next wasn't going to be of the gentlemanly sort.

"Speaking of time, at what point exactly did you become so hot?" At that moment Bonnie experienced a whirlwind of emotions. Firstly though she wished she could give him a migraine but she settled for a kick to his head. He slanted his neck to the side expecting her reaction, leaving her foot nothing but air. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, asking herself a million questions. Why was Damon such a perv? Why did he always have to smirk? Why did he have to ruin a moment? Why couldn't he be serious? Why did he always feel the need to make her skin crawl? Why was he now questioning her body? Was her butt really that big? Why hadn't he noticed before? Was she not hot before? Did he think she was ugly? Was Damon flirting? Or just being gross? Why was she all of sudden nervous? Was he envisioning her naked? And why did she secretly like the attention?

Damon grinned as he saw that she had just became aware that she had no pants on and flustered to cover herself more, although he could not see any part of her besides her head and frizzy mane. He could see the slight rosiness in her caramel cheeks, as she strained not to look him in the eye.

"Geez if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're a virgin." Bonnie stiffened quickly and glared at him, she hated being called a virgin. Everyone use to tantalize her about it because she was the last one out of all her friends to hadn't lost it until recently.

"Bonnie no! Please tell me Baby Gilbert hit that!" Damon mistook her response.

"oh Shutup"

"Wait a minute don't tell me that you lost it to Baby Gilbert!"

"And what if I did" She said dryly hoping Damon would drop the subject soon.

"Then that's a disappointment"

"Exactly how!" Now Bonnie was starting to get frustrated because she didn't take to fondly people insulting the one she loved.

"Because with that body you should have a roster of men awaiting your commands."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying if you ditched that hippie dippie wardrobe and showed what your mama gave you would have ruled Mystic Falls and little Jeremy wouldn't have been the only guy to have ever noticed you. Shit one glance at that ass and everyone would have wanted a piece of you." Bonnie didn't get what he was talking about when she looked in the mirror she saw an average looking girl with a slightly lopsided face.

"Damon why do you feel the urge to exaggerate everything?"

"You act like you haven't seen yourself naked!"

"And you act like you have!"

"Trust me from what I saw tonight, I don't need anymore proof." He smirked at the memory of how she struggled to cover her wet breasts that trembled to stay inside her pink bra. Then the way her torso glided as she gasped for air, the girl worked out and it was undeniably worth it.

"Ok this conversation is officially over." She never wanted to discuss her body with Damon again in fact she doesn't even know how she let it go this far.

"I'm just saying I was impressed."

"Shutup Damon!" Damon chuckled to himself as Bonnie turned around indicating that she will be falling asleep. He was once again the champ of creating shocking situations, and he enjoyed it all too much. It looks like he would pester Bonnie a lot seeing how easy and fulfilling it was. He returned to his fire eventually started to drowse off because being human was catching up with him. Just as his lids were about to slide shut Bonnie yawns something.

"Thank you." Instantly Bonnie wins this round; she had managed to shock him into silence for the third time today. She had never ever said thank you to him heck no one does. Once again he searched for insincerity but came up empty-handed.

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

**I hope you guys liked it I worked on it for a while. Leave reviews if you did and leave reviews of you didn't although I prefer that you guys like it. **


	3. Monster

**I will be jumping from The Other Side to Mystic Falls every now and then. Reason being that unlike the actual show I want to give the chance for all the characters to develop but don't worry this is still a Bamon story. Just letting you know that Mystic Falls is set in the present, while The Other Side is set in the past and will eventually reach the present time. **

**Mystic Falls**

"Caroline" Elena said weakly.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Caroline was eyeballing her up and down this was the first time in awhile she had seen Elena. She looked exactly the same but there was something off that Caroline couldn't exactly pinpoint.

"Oh you know" Caroline stopped staring at her when she caught her scent it was mingled in the air. She stepped inside the mansion and realized that the whole mansion smelt exactly like Elena.

"Wait a minute are you telling me this is where you live?!"

"What no, Caroline you're going crazy. I'm just visiting you know I live with Alaric." Elena explained her terrible lying skills prevailing yet again.

"Really"

"Duh where else would I live?" Caroline could hear the heartbeat she didn't need rushing and now she desperately wanted to know why Elena was lying to her. Caroline was just about to wreck havoc on Elena when Matt and Tyler stepped in tossing a football between each other. They were talking about last night's game but Matt was the first to break out of the trance.

"Hey Care what's up?"

"Just came to check if either of you have finished packing for tomorrow."

"Finished?" Tyler said as he squinted his eyes.

"We haven't even started" Matt said sheepishly, so that Caroline could have some mercy. But of course Caroline wasn't surprised about this predicament but right now she had to get to the bottom of this Elena ordeal.

"It's ok I won't yell at you guys if you tell me the truth?"

"We already did." Tyler said but he really didn't want to hear Caroline yell at him for the next 5 minutes about being irresponsible.

"Not that. tell me if Elena lives here or not?" Elena had been silent this whole time hoping that Caroline would be distracted about the unpacked luggage. Elena turned to Matt and Tyler and pleaded with her eyes for them not to snitch on her. Matt inhaled and decided to keep his mouth shut. But Tyler was coming to terms with throwing Elena underneath the bus as long as he didn't have to deal with Caroline.

"No yelling at us right?" Elena's eyes flared as she realized that Tyler was going to betray her.

"That's the deal."

"Yeah she's been living here for like a month." Tyler felt no regret as Elena glared at him.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" The boys took this as their cue to leave, but just as they made it to the door.

"And I will deal with the both of you later."

"Wait you said-" Tyler started.

"Later!" Matt pushed Tyler outside knowing very well that this was not the time to start arguing with Caroline.

"So would you like to tell me exactly why you have been lying to me?" Caroline asked quizzically as her head snapped back to Elena. Elena's eyes flickered wildly as she tried to come up with an escape plan but she finally threw in the towel because she had been caught.

"Look I didn't want you to get mad." Elena confessed.

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because Jeremy and I aren't living together, when we should be closer than ever" Elena ended on a sarcastic note and a dry smile.

"Well am I wrong? You guys should be together right now. We should all be together right now because we are all we have and yet this is the furthest we have ever been." Waves of hurt radiated from Caroline all she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy and remain friends. But right now they were neither and that saddened Caroline even more. Elena saw the truth in her words but offered no resolution.

"And of all places why would you choose to live with Tyler?!"

"I knew you would be mad that I didn't chose to live with you."

"Of course I would be! Plus I've slept over so many times I know that Tyler is a pig."

"I can't argue with you there." Elena said cringing at the memory of entering Tyler's room.

"So of all places why here?" Caroline asked still not understanding why Elena would dare chose the yet-to-be activated werewolf over her.

"Do you want the truth?"

"No I want lies, of course I want the truth!"

"Well the reason I chose Tyler is because he doesn't bother me, he lets me breathe. Unlike if I lived with you, you would've probably already micromanaged me to death." Elena let out a sigh of relief knowing that truth was out in the open. That is until she met Caroline's eyes that showcased an obvious dislike to her previous statement.

"I micromanage because I care." Caroline huffed.

"Yeah but you micromanage me more than anyone else and it drives me crazy, its as if your trying to suffocate me!" Elena yelled running her hands through her hair, hoping that this conversation would end soon because she was already getting sick of it. But that was the last straw for Caroline because she wasn't going to take anymore of this bullshit.

"Do you want to know why I micromanage you more than anyone else?" Caroline had grown dangerous.

"Yes!" Elena said challenging her.

"Because you and your life are a wreck. Everything you do and every choice you make fucks someone or everyone else over. You don't care about the consequences to anything as long as it results in whatever you want."

"Stop it!" Elena's veins flared up underneath her eyes and her fangs bare prepared to bite.

"You do realize that if it weren't for you we would all lead normal lives, right? So to answer your question I micromanage you the most so that I can salvage just a bit of happiness and sanity for the rest of us!"

"You know what I don't have time for this." Elena said grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"What you don't have time for the truth." Caroline smiled ever so slightly just to spite her. Elena left before Caroline could catch her breaking down, she rushed towards her car. Caroline sat down on the steps of the staircase, satisfied with herself. But it didn't last long when she realized that she had crossed the line. Matt stepped in to the mansion alone with the football straddled to his chest. He was heading towards the kitchen when he noticed Caroline at the bottom of the steps with her hands covering her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Matt asked sliding in next to her and setting his football to the side.

"I'm a terrible friend." She mumbled from behind her hands, the truth of what she had done hitting her like a bag of bricks.

"Caroline you and I both know that's not true." Matt chuckled; at how untrue that very statement was, in fact he started to laugh at how absurd the idea was. Caroline peaked from behind her hands to see him laughing whole-heartedly.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked quizzically, right now Matt looked like a madman to her, but she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Because I think of all the things you have ever said, that has to be the craziest." He said managing to control his fit of laughter.

"Really?"

"Come on Care, you are one of my bestest friends in the world, you think I would have stuck around if you were terrible."

"Bestest?" She said a smile crawling on to her face; she thought about it as of late she didn't have many friends. Elena and Stefan were in their own world and well her only other bff was dead, she realized that Matt was her bestest friend too.

"Yeah you heard me," he said while getting to his feet and holding his hand out for her although he knew very well she didn't need it. But the gesture meant everything to Caroline so she gladly took his hand.

"Now let's get something to eat and you tell me what happened between you and Elena and then we could work on my bags." Matt said while leading them towards the kitchen.

"Yeah I almost forgot and where is Tyler?"

"He forgot he had an appointment, but don't worry he'll be back in time to finish packing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Care, I am sure. Can I eat something now?" Matt asked while dropping his football on the table and heading to the fridge he was starving.

"Ok, ok but make it quick I have a feeling that you have nothing ready."

"You are correct my friend." He said grabbing a box of pizza and putting some slices into the microwave to reheat, while biting into an apple. Caroline rolled her eyes as he turned around to face her.

"So are you gonna spill the beans or am I going to have to beat it out of you." He said taking another large bite out of this alarming red apple.

Caroline hesitated but she finally opened her mouth to speak, "Well you see I knew Elena was lying to me about living here, and I wanted to know why. She said because she would be more free here and because her and Jeremy needed to be separated and blah and blah. So I said why didn't she just to ask to live with me, then she was like I micromanage too much. So then out of nowhere I got really mad and I told her that I micromanage her the most because she ruins everyone's lives and that basically that everything that has ever happened is her fault…So basically I'm extremely fucked up!" Caroline finished finally being able to take another breath although she didn't actually need it.

Matt had stopped chewing his apple somewhere during her confession and his mouth was just a bit ajar, he was also slightly surprised at how fast Caroline could speak. They stood there in silence for a while just staring at each other mainly because neither knew what to say next. The ding of the microwave cut the silence that had fallen between them and just like that everything reanimated Matt started chewing and wiped his mouth as he finished his apple and threw away the core. He grabbed the pizza and sat down all the while brainstorming what he could possibly say next.

"Do you want some?" he said pointing to the pizza, forgetting her status as a vampire.

"No thanks" Caroline politely rejected as she was still full from this morning and plus she didn't like making a habit of eating actual food unless it was in front of her mom.

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged while stuffing his face and enjoying the taste of his leftover pepperoni pizza. Caroline let him eat a bit but the look on her face was wary, as she wanted to know what he thought, and Matt was quite aware of it.

"Well first things first, we can both agree this wasn't one of your finest moments." Caroline nodded in slight embarrassment for him to keep on going.

"But that doesn't necessarily make you a bad person."

"Matt doing bad things makes you a bad person."

"Yes but you don't do bad things you did a bad thing, there is a difference. Everyone has times when they can't help but be assholes, we're human. No one is 100% good all the time and no one is 100% evil. There is bad in the good and good in the bad but I'm sure you know that." Matt said, satisfied with his answer and congratulating himself with another slice of pizza. Caroline mulled it over; she did know that, of course she did, had she not learned that with Klaus and Stefan. Heck she even saw a glimpse of it in Damon from time to time and Bonnie wasn't always a saint, well when they were here anyways. Matt could see the gears in her head churning so he decided to make it simple for her.

"Look all you have to do is apologize, and say you didn't mean it"

"But what if I did?"

"Then that's another story." Matt said chewing a lot more cautiously he understood that Elena could be annoying at times but what Caroline had said was quite harsh.

"I mean I know it's not her fault that all this happens to her but…"

"Look… I get it we all want to find someone to blame for the wreck that is our lives. Trust me I have blamed many people before including Elena but you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"That life constantly throws you curveballs, and instead of focusing on the pitcher, you should be focusing on the ball and throwing it out of the park."

"What? You know I don't understand football analogies."

"Baseball. It was a baseball analogy, Care."

"Whatever."

"It means that you should focus on fixing the actual problem instead of the person or thing giving it to you."

"Oh"

"So what's the actual problem?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do." Matt proclaimed while shifting back into his chair as he had now finished his pizza and his stomach was content.

"Really then, what is it? Since apparently you've become Yoda all of a sudden."

"I appreciate the reference. But just think about what has been bothering you nonstop lately Care?"

"Well… I absolutely hate the fact that none of us have hung out in the longest time and nobody seems happy anymore. What I'm saying is I miss our friendships and I miss Bonnie." Matt looked away he hadn't spoken to anyone about Bonnie in fact he doesn't quite think that anyone has discussed the topic of Bonnie's death. It was a subject he didn't like to dwell on because it slowly ripped him up inside. How many times had Bonnie put her life on the line for them and in the end she still didn't get happiness. He missed her so much; he would constantly catch himself dialing her phone number to talk to her until he remembered that she won't be picking up. He especially missed the little talks they would have at night sometimes when he would tell her about his day and she would always be so happy to hear that his life was still remotely normal. He would usually have to pry for her to even unveil just a little about hers, she never liked talking much about her day because it was usually tragic and she didn't like to dwell on it. So she would latch on to her happiest memory of the day and tell him all about it but Matt knew better he knew there was a world of hurt behind that voice. And he had always known that she deserved better, she deserved to be happy and that's what really made him miserable.

"I miss her too, Care."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"It's just that no one ever talks about it, you know?"

" Because no one wants to talk about their best friend dying"

"But maybe we should."

"What could we possibly say?"

"I don't know, I just want people to acknowledge the fact that she's dead, but it seems like no one actually cares!" Caroline exclaimed starting to get frustrated and her emotions getting the best of her. Matt thought about it besides himself he could only say that the death of Bonnie Bennett from what his eyes can see have only afflicted Jeremy and Caroline. Elena was distant and he could never tell what she was thinking and Tyler and Bonnie were never really close to begin with. And that was it the end of the list. That was it for the list of people who cared for Bonnie because all of her loved ones were dead.

"We we're her closest friends, but even then we didn't know what was going through her head half the time." Matt said thinking about all the times he found her hard in thought and then she would break out and feign him a smile.

"Maybe because we never really bothered to ask." Caroline confessed to the guilt that had been eating at her, since the day of her friend's demise. She knew that with all the problems they constantly had to deal with, Bonnie's ordeals we're constantly neglected. She hated herself for not acknowledging her more.

"Bonnie deserved better than all of us, she would go to the earth and back for us…and we couldn't even bother to notice when she died, the first time." Matt said this had been gnawing him in the mind since last fall. How they, how he didn't notice his best friend was dead for an entire summer. Caroline felt the same way, and the guilt clouded the air between them.

"You know if she here right now, she would find some way to make us feel better and-"

"Tell us that none of this our fault." Matt finished Caroline's sentence because they both knew that statement was a fact. They sat there and reminisced silently about their beloved deceased friend. Nobody knows exactly how long they sat there, but tears started to accumulate in Matt's blue eyes. Caroline's eyes had already let her tears fall on the tablecloth, but she began to wipe them and change the subject.

"Why don't we get started on your bags?" She said getting up out of her seat. Matt swallowed back his tears and stood as well.

"Yeah why don't we?" He said heading towards his room upstairs. Once they got there, Caroline was proud to see that Matt bags were open and so were his dressers, indicating that he had thought about packing before she got there.

"So are you excited to be attending Whitmore this year?"

"Yeah, you know I never thought I was going to college."

"Matt don't say that"

"You know it's true." Caroline frowned it made her sad that Matt thought he was never going to do anything.

"But I'm going now, thanks to Stefan." Matt said showing her that it was all ok.

"Don't you mean Damon?" Caroline giggled, before Stefan disappeared to god knows where he started a charity in Damon's name. Of all things a charity he knew Damon would have hated it, which is why he did it, to playfully jab his brother one last time. Underneath that charity there was a portion of it that gave scholarships to underprivileged kids who wanted to attend college but could not afford too. Caroline had urged Matt to apply, and within the next day he was accepted. Stefan eventually decided to leave Caroline in charge of the charity knowing that she would know what was best for the city, all Stefan did was send checks every month. Caroline couldn't find anyway to refuse his offer of becoming the president of a charity even though she knew it meant he was leaving. But she understood and they talked every now and then but he was always vague when it came to details. She missed him so much but she knew he had to do this so that he could allow himself to move on.

"Yeah, that's what I meant Damon." Matt chuckled. They knew very well Damon would not have been amused by this conversation, and they laughed at the thought of it. Eventually they finally started packing his bags and discussed all their plans for the incoming fall and by the time they were done, the sun was not far from setting and they shared excitement. Tyler had yet to return from his appointment so Caroline enlisted Matt to help Tyler when he arrived. She made Matt pinky promise that he'll do it, so they said their goodbyes and Caroline decided she'd go hunt down Elena so that she could apologize to her. She knew very well that Elena wouldn't pick up her calls now, so she decided to hunt her down by scent. It took her a while but she found her car parked on the outskirts of town and the sun had begun to set in the distance. She turned off the engine and hopped out her car and that's when her senses took over, she could hear muffled screaming and smelled lots of AB negative. She speeded towards the noise and was shocked out of her boots to see that Elena was biting into a stranger.

"Elena stop it!" Caroline yelled, but Elena didn't her thirst wasn't being quenched and the poor girl was close to being drained.

"Just one more bite." Elena begged but Caroline knew all to well that one more bite would kill this girl. So she ran forward and tossed Elena into a nearby tree before her fangs could make contact with the girl's skin.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this, but it never happened. Today you hiked through the woods and watched the sunset then you hiked back home and nothing more happened. Now go home!" Caroline said compelling the girl to forget this moment, but before she let her leave she bit into her wrist and fed her, so that she could heal faster. Elena had gotten up and was infuriated as the girl ran away.

"I wasn't going to kill her!" Elena growled through her fangs.

"Really because it didn't look that way to me!"

"I had it under control." Elena said wiping the left over blood from her mouth.

"No you didn't, and do you mind telling me why the hell you're feeding on humans!" Caroline was beyond aggravated because Elena knew the rules blood bags and no more.

"I was hungry and I couldn't help myself."

"Since when are blood bags not enough?"

"Since-"

"This wasn't a one time thing was it, you've done it before?"

"Maybe look I've been hungrier than ever as of late."

"I didn't get Liv and her coven to break the Traveller's spell so that you could go and feed on whoever you want. I did it on the sole condition that all the vampires in this town would refrain from feeding on humans." Caroline was furious because it took a lot of work for Caroline to convince Liv especially since she almost died doing the spell allowing for everyone to come back from the Other Side. It had taken Caroline exactly 34 days for her to convince Liv to help her, and it took a bit longer to convince her coven who apparently are some pretty powerful witches. The only way they agreed is if the town remained safe from the torment of vampires and Caroline swore it would. Every week Caroline would do a sweeping of the city to make sure no new vampires had entered the city and that the ones that had were on board with her plan, if not she cursed them out with the help of Luke.

"I know you didn't."

"Then, why are you doing this Elena?"

"Shutup, I'm not going to tell her… Why?... because she'll tell me to stop!" Elena seemed to be having a conversation with a third party when there were only two present.

"Elena who are you talking to?" Caroline asked searching for someone hiding in the bushes.

"No one" Elena said just adding more suspicion to the situation.

"Really because it seems like you're talking to someone else."

"She won't understand, that's why I can't tell her she'll make you go away."

"Make who go away?" Caroline wondered walking slowly Elena who was looking to her left as if someone were there.

"How could that possibly be a good idea? I can't live without you." Then it clicked in her brain Caroline had figured out who Elena was speaking too.

"Are you talking to Damon?"

"What, how did you know?" Elena was lost and her eyes were far from the present situation. She was confused and scared as to how Caroline had unveiled her secret but she knew now. She looked back at Damon wondering if he somehow managed to tell Caroline without her knowledge. Which happened to be quite impossible considering that he was figment of her imagination.

"I didn't know you just told me. How are you seeing Damon?" Elena was mad at herself for snitching on herself but she also wasn't feeling her best in fact she was quite loopy and still very hungry.

"Luke whips something up for me." Elena felt queasy lately that was an after effect of the drug, and when the queasiness sets in Damon starts to fade. He put his shoulder on her to make sure if she was ok but then he was gone. She crumbled to the ground she hated it when he left.

"Wait so you're telling me that Luke gives you something so that you can hallucinate Damon?!" Caroline was in shock and she went to go pick up Elena from the ground but when Elena lifted her face, veins vibrated underneath her brown eyes.

"Yes and I need more!" Caroline shuddered to see her friend that way it was sick, because the person in front of her didn't seem like Elena it seemed like a monster. The sun had set over the horizon and the truth was out, Elena Gilbert had a drug addiction.

It was hot; no it was more than hot it was boiling. Her eyes fluttered open to find nothing but darkness, she squinted but still nothing.

"Where am I?" She probed the dark void in front of her, hoping that someone was there. But her voice was met with nothing but silence, and not just any silence but actual silence. The kind of silence where you don't hear anything not the hissing pipes, or the tumble of a generator working, or the sound of traffic outside. It was a silence that only the deaf achieved, which lead her to think that maybe she was deaf, she screamed to make sure and sure enough this girl heard the deafening high pitch of her scream break through the obscurity. A sigh slipped from her chest because she was glad she hadn't lost her senses although she might be blind. She perched herself on whatever surface she had been laying on and swung her legs over the edge, standing up for what seemed like the first time in a long time. She was determined on figuring out where she was and why she was there. But with the first step she took, she hit the floor. Her body was in a limbo and she was sure that if she could see anything it would all be a swirl, why did she feel so weak. How long had she been here, whatever here was. That's when her stomach twisted as if there was a monster trying to claw its way out, what she was feeling was hunger, but a hunger that was more intense then anything she had ever experienced before. She has been hungry before but this was a new type of a hungry a desperate type. She forced herself to get her feet yet again, her number one priority as of now was not finding out where she was but finding food. As she staggered around she could finally hear a humming, as she paid more attention to it she perceived that it was getting closer. It was a person and she couldn't help but feel her body flood with hope maybe this person could help with her escape and maybe even get her a hamburger. The humming had stopped and there was a dangling of keys, she was intrigued as to who would be behind the door. With a creak, light started to flood into the room, she quickly adjusted her eyes. There stood a man with brooding eyebrows, hero hair and a faint smile dangling on his lips.

"Stefan!" Out of nowhere she found balance and ran to him, she embraced him she never knew how much joy seeing his face could bring her. Stefan chuckled and embraced her back but it wasn't a soft embrace it was actually restricting, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Think again."

Her eyes flickered up at him ad she released him immediately which only caused him to smile more, "Silas" she whispered the joy she had once felt was quickly replaced with an immense panic.

"That would be correct."

"What do you want?" For all the fear that was creeping into her heart she put on a brave front.

"Let's just say, I'm not quite to happy about how we left things." She didn't have to recall their last encounter to figure that he wasn't pleased with her. She didn't think about it she shoved him and made a run for it although she had no idea where she was heading, but she didn't exactly have the time to plan something that might actually work. For the first time her body was fluid and she had a speed she never had before, she took in all her surroundings when she came to a pause. She knew where she was. She was in her old high school; she had just run past Alaric's old history classroom. Now that she knew this she bolted for the exit and she could feel hope flicker inside of her as she neared the door, but it disappeared when the door wouldn't budge. She put all her strength into the door, knowing it was her last hope because Silas was approaching she could hear his footsteps cascading down he corridor. The door refused to budge and she let out a small cry, her death was impending and she couldn't find the strength to open this damn door.

"Don't waste your time, we're stuck here." He stated factually, he took his sweet time walking as she thought of another plan, until her stomach lurked again. This was not the time to be hungry, she thought but her hunger had been fighting to establish itself as her number one priority. Her thoughts of hunger went towards the thermos Silas had in his hand, he must have recently retrieved it. She could smell whatever was inside of it, and it was mouth watering she was dying to know what was in the thermos. After forcing her focus off the thermos she realized that Silas was only mere feet away from her, she searched for an exit when she spotted a bathroom. She knew it wouldn't save her but it would prolong her impending death enough so that maybe she could come up with a last minute plan. She dashed into the furthest stall and locked it, although she knew that those hinges wouldn't hinder Silas for a second. Bonnie's head was racing against the clock and Silas's slow, leisurely steps. He knew he had her pinned since the the second he first laid his eyes on her.

"Come on _Bon Bon_, don't you think this is becoming pathetic?" He yanked the door right of it's hinges, to find Bonnie cowering in the corner behind the toilet, she held back tears because she refused to give him the pleasure.

"Come on out, I don't bite" He snickered, his face contorted into the most sadistic grin, she had ever seen.

"Leave me alone, you monster!" She said rising to her full height, she decided that if she was going to die she wasn't going to die a coward. Her eyes met his and she was fearless, but her nose burned and her stomach churned the second she caught sight of the thermos. Whatever was in it smelt absolutely delicious then her eyes started to itch and her gums began to hurt. Silas laughed, instinctively she knew he was laughing at her, what did he do to her?

"I'd think twice before deciding which one of us is the monster here." She was confused but the thermos still called her name, Silas stepped aside and something caught her sight. She stepped forward in disbelief of what she was staring at, the thing in front of her had lost it's color it's eyes were black as coal and veins vibrated underneath those lifeless demon eyes, she hadn't realized it but the creature had been hissing it's crystal white fangs prepared for attack. A scream of despair ripped through Bonnie's chest as she glared at the monster, because the monster was her. There she stood as she began to register that she hadn't taken a breath or felt her heartbeat since she had awoken, she had become what she feared and despised. She was a monster in every sense of the word, the world stood still but her mind was spinning as she tried to process it all. She now knew what was in that beloved thermos Silas held and what frightened her the most, was that she craved it more than ever.

She woke up with a start, her chest heaving and fighting to bring air to her lungs, glad that her lungs needed it. Her body was drenched in sweat, the heat of all the blankets causing her to suffocate. She threw the blankets off her and ripped off the black leather jacket. Her breathing had yet to slow down, in fact it was speeding. Once again she didn't know where she was and she desperately searched her surroundings trying to find something anything familiar that could calm her down. But nothing bared a resemblance, until she caught a whiff of the air, which smelt of cinnamon banana pancakes.

"Grams?!"

**Just wanted to let everyone know that this fanfic was based on my theory of what would happen in Season 6 so elements of Season 6 will be incorporated into the story. In fact you could kind of consider every 2-3 chapters to be an episode. Also don't worry Bamon is well on there way, and lemme know what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Pancakes

"Grams?!" Bonnie had sprung out the loveseat, frantically searching for her grandmother. Her chest still heaving to bring air to her petite body. Damon paused in the middle of flipping a pancake curious as to what the hell Bonnie Bennett was talking about. Bonnie's emerald eyes finally landed on his orbs of blue, she was surprised to say the least. In the slightest second there was a momentary fear but then ultimately a smile spread across her face, which confused the fuck out of Damon. Her pearly whites glistening, she had never looked at him that way, as if she were happy to see him. Inside him something jolted, and Damon had the feeling that it was somehow related to the way she was looking at him.

"Damon!" she said rushing towards him and Damon was acutely aware that Bonnie probably hasn't realized that she's only flaunting her bright pink lingerie. I mean Damon obviously didn't mind it he liked the way her sweat covered body bounced, it was as if he were watching her in slow motion, he was especially entranced by the way her hips swayed while she speeded towards him. Her abs and legs were toned, Damon started wondering to himself exactly how she found the time to work out. He was so concentrated on the movements of her body he hadn't noticed that she was leaning in to hug him; he also didn't notice that his pancakes were burning because in this moment he didn't care. She was embracing him and Damon's mind was a swirl, what the hell was happening here? He also couldn't think clearly because her almost bare breasts were against his chest and she was so warm, it was as if he didn't know he was cold until he felt the heat of her body. Suddenly something moved inside of him and his arms wrapped around her, he would never admit it but he enjoyed it too much for his liking. His eyes glanced down her back, which he then soon realized was a terrible idea, he saw just how much her butt protruded from behind and his mouth went absolutely dry. He once again felt the overwhelming urge to smack it, and his body started to itch well to be specific a certain part of his body. He tried to fight it but his hand was gravitating towards it, thankfully Bonnie broke the hug before he had the chance to do it. She was smiling at him again the same way she was when she had woken up, as if she was grateful he was there. It wasn't just how wide her smile but something in her emerald eyes was speaking to him and that same thing jolted inside him again. Damon realized that for the first time in his life that he was completely flustered, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he fought to maintain a blank expression.

"Where's my Grams?" That question broke him out of his trance, immediately.

"What?" Damon spat his eyebrows furrowing as they usually did when he was confused. He obviously knew that Bonnie was not in her element, but what the hell was she talking about her Grams. Her Grams was dead, they both knew that, guilt seemed to tug at him somewhere deep inside of him but Damon ignored it.

"Where is my Grams?" Bonnie asked again her gratitude disappearing as she once again was searching for her grandmother.

"Your Grams is not here, you know that." He looked down at her, and constrained his eyes from ogling her body, but his testosterone-fueled nature did not allow him too. He gave her the once over and didn't have to be a vampire to know that her heart was beating out of control. But gladly he was not or her heartbeat would have drove him crazy, but Bonnie was losing her mind. She was starting to spin around as her Grams death started to hit her all over again. Damon held her shoulders in an attempt to steady her, "Why would you think your Grams is here?"

A tear escaped from her eyes before she could control it, "But cinnamon banana pancakes!"

"What about my pancakes?" He asked remembering that they we're burning and quickly turning off the stove.

"Grams always made them on Sunday morning, before church. She use to call me her little monkey because I loved bananas so much, so she would always make banana pancakes. She also knew that I loved the smell of cinnamon and would sprinkle it on for good measure. One day I asked her how she made them so delicious."

Damon knew she was no longer talking to him but reliving a past memory and his guilt tugged at him stronger, seeing Bonnie like this. He had never seen her this way and decided abruptly that he hated seeing her this way.

"She told me that it was a secret, that I'll learn when I make pancakes for my family one day." At this point tears had formed in her eyes that weren't so green anymore; they had grown darker into a nice hazel. Damon wanted to look anywhere else but her face but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. There was something about her sharing this moment with him of all people, which caused that little thing inside him to jolt again. The tears had begun to spill as she stared out the window and Damon stood still, not having the slightest idea what to do next. He could tell what was clouding that little head of hers, it was the fact that she wouldn't get the chance to make pancakes for her family. Damon had apprehended a long time ago that his vampirism would prohibit him from procreation so he didn't think about it much, but Bonnie was young she had just turned 19 and already she had lost everything. With that thought Damon swallowed hard because even he could admit the story of Bonnie Bennett was quite heart wrenching. Bonnie turned and she faced him and Damon was surprised to see that she was shocked to see him and quickly started wiping at her tears. Then she finally became conscious of the fact, that she was half naked and tried covering herself. It was as if she had just truly comprehended where she was and whom she was with.

"Damon! Close your eyes!" She screamed running off to cover herself, which didn't help Damon's case since her butt once again captivated him.

"Oh please, there is nothing I haven't already seen before." He said glad to replace the awkward air with some trademark snark. He watched in amusement as she hurried to create a makeshift toga from a blanket. He swiveled around to see the disaster of burned pancake and tossed it in the trash.

"Wait what do you mean, nothing you haven't already seen?" Bonnie questioned with her finger pointing at him. Damon chuckled in response and moved to turn around until Bonnie stopped him.

"Answer me!"

"It means if you've seen one girl, you've seen them all." Damon said backhandedly and Bonnie started to open her mouth in retaliation but instead ended up giggling.

"And what could you possibly be finding so funny?" Damon asked suspiciously because he had the feeling that she was laughing at him.

"Oh Nothing." She said trying to contain herself but ultimately cracking.

"Oh it's something" Damon said feeling just the slightest bit of insecurity, people don't tend to laugh at Damon Salvatore, he tends to laugh at them. He placed a plate of pancakes on the table and glared her down; she pretended not to notice as she took a seat. Bonnie glanced at the pancakes somberly for a moment before deciding to dig in when Damon halted her.

"Ah ah ah, you don't get to eat anything until you tell me what's so damn funny" Damon raised his eyebrow because he knew he had the upper hand, he knew that she must be starving. Bonnie scowled at him as she reached out for the pancakes, when Damon quickly slid the plate out of her reach.

"Give me the pancakes, Damon!" Bonnie said launching herself towards the pancakes across the table when Damon grabbed the plate and elevated it over his head, knowing that Bonnie's height would not allow her to reach them. Bonnie folded her arms across her chest and glared at him; if Damon knew any better he would have sworn she was 5 years old.

"It's simple Judgy give me what I want and you will get what you want in return." His trademark smirk appearing smugly across his face. Bonnie was about to give in when a smirk of her own graced her face, which stumped Damon until he followed her eyes and saw where they landed. It was on his plate of pancakes, she made a dash for it, but Damon's long legs got him there in one quick side step and he beat her to the punch. Bonnie growled in retaliation, especially when she heard her stomach rumble.

"Fine I surrender!" She said taking a seat as she admitted her defeat, hoping he would place the pancakes down.

"And?" Damon said wiggling his way back to her.

"And…I was laughing at you because maybe the reason you think you've seen what all women have to offer is because you constantly fall in love for the same woman." Damon's hand lowered as he was a little shocked by the statement, Bonnie saw his moment of weakness and pounced. She smiled at her victory and took a nice long sniff.

"That's where you're wrong, you and I both know that I've seen all types of tail, heck I think I might have already seen all the tail life has to offer." Damon recovered while taking the seat across from Bonnie, he checked to see if she was repulsed but was surprised to see that she was once again giggling.

"Yeah but I'm sure that with everyone you slept with, you were only picturing one girl. Am I wrong?"

Bonnie Bennett said sporting a Damon Salvatore smirk, she knew she was right. Damon wasn't the type of man who just loved he was the type of man who gets infatuated until it's all he can think about. Damon's face-hardened to maintain a cool blank expression but his eyes were a dead giveaway, she was right and he didn't know how in the world she could possibly know his secret.

"Just eat the damn pancakes." Bonnie could tell he was no longer in the mood to argue with her so she focused on her pancakes instead. She took one bite and chewed and a flood of memories infiltrated her mind. She was transported to a world she thought was long lost, but there she sat in a large kitchen that had been freshly painted yellow, it smelled of paint, cinnamon, pancakes, freesia, and charred wood the smell of her childhood. Across the long wooden table that has symbols engraved on the edges was another set of pancakes. She could actually hear the water running from the sink and she snapped her head to find her, the woman she'll forever miss. But there she was turning off the tap and wiping her hands, Bonnie could not believe it. Her Grams took her seat and Bonnie watched her with all the intrigue in the world, she was still young her face just starting to show the etchings of age.

"Well little monkey what are you waiting for? Dig in." She asked smiling, Bonnie didn't dare blink, and she never wanted to forget her face in that moment. Sheila encouraged her to eat the pancakes, it was then that Bonnie noticed her legs dangled instead of touching the floor and she felt a lot smaller, she noticed her Grams was eyeing her so she forced herself to tear her eyes off her Grams and look at her pancakes. There was two, there were always two and they were the perfect shade of golden brown on top was a swirl of whip cream sprinkled with cinnamon. Bonnie dug in and she made a noise as the pancakes made it way down her throat, they were amazing as usual.

"How do you make them so good Gra-" Bonnie glanced up expecting to find her Grams smiling at her, but instead she was staring at Damon whose face read that of confused and amusement, a question hanging on his lips.

"They taste just like my Grams pancakes." Bonnie explained taking another bite averting her eyes from his questioning orbs of blue. Damon immediately regretted cooking breakfast, but he didn't dare say anything. He decided that this awkwardness could dwell in silence as they ate because Damon was hungry and for the first time in a long time it wasn't for blood. Bonnie accepted the silence and continued to eat but she couldn't hide the somber joy she felt with each bite, what Bonnie hadn't noticed was that Damon was enjoying watching her eat, he had never seen someone savor every bit of his food and he couldn't help but feel pride. By the time they finished their very awkward and joyous meal, they were both stuffed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bonnie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the man who always has a plan."

"Well I figured we could go exploring"

"Oh so like figure out where the hell we are."

"Yup so go get dressed." Bonnie squirmed and remembered that she was wearing a blanket as a toga.

"Wait we have clothes here?"

"Yes if you didn't sleep so much, you would notice that there is a dresser full of clothes, that just so happen to fit us."

"And it doesn't bother you that this place miraculously has clothes catered to us."

"Nope, because I don't question free things." Damon finalized, he was sick of the dumb questions.

"So it doesn't bother you at all that this place just so happens to be stocked on food and clothes that happens to fit us."

"No Bonnie. You wanna know what's bothering me right know?" Damon said turning to face her she knew he wasn't done yet.

"The sound of your voice, infiltrating my ears with pointless questions. So why don't you go get ready so that I could have some silence." Damon said leaning in, if he was going to spend all this time with Bonnie he was going to need a lot of bourbon. Bonnie frowned and twisted her body as she marched off to get ready, and she had no idea how utterly ridiculous she looked with her blanket train dragging along behind her. She reminded Damon of a child who got mad because their parents refused to play dress-up with them; it brought a grin to his face. If he was going to be stuck here for a while at least he could get a kick out of annoying Bonnie. He washed the dishes and decided that next time she'll wash them because he had already cooked so it was only fair. When he finished wiping the last dish dry and shut the water off he could still hear water running and realized that Bonnie must be taking a bath. Of course he tells her to hurry and she decides to take her time with a warm bath, he shook his head women they were all the same they never listen. Which brought him back to the topic of all tail being the same, it was true what Bonnie had said no matter what women he slept with he imagined he was either with Katherine or Elena because that's all he ever wanted to be with, whom coincidentally happen to have the same exact body. But how Bonnie could possibly know that, he didn't have the slightest clue how she could possibly know this though. She was perceptive, a bit to perceptive Damon wasn't a fan of getting analyzed psychologically, physically now that's another story. He didn't like the sense of vulnerability that came with this revelation of Bonnie knowing one of his secrets, so he figured he had to even the score.

Bonnie's body floated under the water, she liked dipping her head underneath because it helped clear her mind and reminded her of swimming. It was quiet, there was a still silence underneath the bath water a quiet that could not be created anywhere else and she loved it until she heard a vibration. Her head launched immediately out of the water, wondering what the noise could possibly be she scanned the small bathroom and found nothing. She lowered herself slowly back into the water convincing herself that it was nothing, just a figment of her imagination. She began to hum to herself a little lullaby as she added more bubbles to her bath, soon she was singing.

"Wow Bon Bon, I'm impressed you can actually carry a tune." Damon stated stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Damon!" Bonnie shrieked her hands quickly covering herself, and Damon smiled as he took a seat on the toilet this is the exact reaction he expected and he was oh so pleased.

"What do you want!" If Bonnie could still give him witchy migraines he was sure now would be the time that she would.

"Oh nothing, I just came here to tell you were right."

"Right about what?

"About me not seeing all the tail the world has to offer." He stated as he slowly dipped his hand to the water and deliberately swirled the bubbles around putting Bonnie on edge. She didn't know what he was up too and she didn't like it one bit, in fact she would never admit it but she was a bit afraid, but mostly annoyed. Damon was inching towards her slowly and she didn't dare move, she would not show fear in front of him. He stopped right in front of her and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I have yet to see yours." He heard her inhale sharply and felt the vibration that went through her body; he pulled away with a sadistic smirk on his face. Bonnie's eyes were a bright green now and wide open, her heart shaped lips slightly ajar in shock. Damon noticed that even without makeup her skin was smooth and the only noise between them was the sound of water dripping from her hair, he decided to take a mental picture because she was the image of beautiful vulnerability right now. Then Bonnie's hand met his face with an extreme force that he didn't know she possessed.

"And you never will!" It took Damon a couple of blinks to recover from the slap she delivered; her handprint still imprinted in has face. Bonnie was pissed but Damon was impressed and quite turned on.

"We'll see about that." He grinned at her and turned to walk away. Halfway across the room he heard a giggle. He turned back to find Bonnie sporting a grin of her own, and she was no longer covering herself but instead her posture looked as if she were ready to take flight and fly.

"Really Damon this is just sad." She grabbed her towel and slowly wrapped it around herself, without showing Damon anything at all to his disappointment.

"What?" Damon said dumbfounded she was giving him the exact opposite of a strip tease and he was still enticed. She sauntered over towards Damon and all Damon could think was where the hell did all this confidence come from. She stopped in front of him and leaned in, "Lemme guess this was some attempt at payback for what I told you early." She was met with silence and knew very well that she was correct. Then her fingers slowly encased his jaw and brought him down to her level, and she whispered, "Pathetic". Then she whipped her head around and left him standing in the middle of the bathroom. The plan was to leave Bonnie flustered, but instead there he stood with all the blood rushing to his face, his chest heaving, and palms sweaty.

Damon swallowed hard; did Bonnie Bennett just turn the tables on him?

"Well are you just gonna stand there all day?" She asked with her head popping through the bathroom door. She was staring at him and he could tell she was still smug from her earlier victory. Damon had no idea how long had he been standing there, but she was already fully dressed in jean shorts and a black muscle shirt. Meaning that's some amount of time had to have past. After she blinked at him a couple of times she disappeared and Damon followed her. The door to the cabin was left ajar, and Damon noted that she was already outside.

"Damon we have a problem, a major problem!" Bonnie yelled from outside, what could the problem be they were already stuck in limbo. He dashed through the doorway and instantly he saw the problem. In the distance mile high stonewalls, that they were sure we're not there yesterday enclosed them and there was no exit. Bonnie and Damon shared a glance at each other, she was right this was a **major** problem.

**Sorry to go all Maze Runner on you, but trust me there is a reason to my madness. I hope you guys liked it, and I would love it you left a review **


End file.
